


love will always be a lesson

by icebreakerftw



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icebreakerftw/pseuds/icebreakerftw
Summary: Ben Solo六岁的时候，Han Solo第一次让他坐了千年隼。





	love will always be a lesson

**Author's Note:**

> 故事是17年年初构思的，所以没有TLJ剧透。  
> 标题出自The Weeknd ft. Lana Del Rey的Prisoner。

Ben Solo六岁的时候，Han Solo第一次让他坐了千年隼。

那一阵子，一直都是Leia在照顾他；他要不就跟着她在核心世界和星系外环之间辗转，要不就被托付给她在义军的旧识。Ben坐在一个个陌生房子的后院里和一个个会议室门外，双手抱膝，把头埋进膝盖之间，从胳膊的缝隙里看着天空，等着什么人来把他接走，Leia或者随便谁，他不在乎。偶尔，在某个偏远的沙漠星球上，他能在这种时候看见一艘飞船划过万里无云的晴空，快得转瞬即逝，只留下模糊的残影。他在科洛桑或者霍斯尼亚主行星的时候，天空总是被各种各样的飞行器和飞船填满，但那从来没让他有过这种感觉——好像他可以是驾驶那艘飞船的人，可以控制那样一个庞然大物轻盈地脱离重力的束缚，随心所欲地离开任何地方，任何星球，直到他重新被宇宙的黑暗和宁静包围。

Han就是在他的一个白日梦里回来的：Ben像平时一样，手肘撑在窗沿上，抬着头，看着代表他想象中的飞船的那个小点消失在天空中——但这次它没有消失，反而飞得越来越近，直到Ben能清晰地辨认出它标志性的、多次改装过的白色机体。他的心脏狂跳起来，喉头涌上一阵酸涩。Ben有几个月没见过Han了。Han每隔一阵会联络他们，但情感表达一向不是他的长项，况且他和Leia之间总有种隐形的对峙；他们俩会尖锐而话里有话地互相报告近况，也许谈论两句Ben还不能理解的政治局势，然后Han会问他：“小鬼，你怎么样，在好好照顾你妈吧？”

 _我都不怎么见到她了_ ，Ben在心里说，握紧拳头，感到这句话在他的身体里膨胀，像一种无法忍受的能量，让他的眼眶烧灼起来。他垂着眼睛，只是沉默地点了点头。

现在，Ben走到门廊上，看见Han——真实的、没有被全息影像模糊的Han，正疾步向他的方向走来。一瞬间的恍惚，然后他忽然——飞了起来，在空中旋转，漂浮，四肢挣扎着保持平衡——直到他的手臂环绕在Han的脖子上，感到Han大而粗糙的手在他的腰上，托着他。

“天哪，小子，你长得真快。”Han说，把他放低一些，让他的重量落在自己的肩上。Ben把头埋进Han的夹克里。他闻起来像机油，沙子，干燥的机舱空气。

“爸。”他说，闷闷地，不知道还能说些什么。

Han应了一声——从胸膛里发出的一声“嗯”，让Ben的手指都能感受到轻微的振动。然后Han把他放回地上，问：“你妈呢？”

他们在屋子里说话的时候，Ben还是待在门廊上。他靠墙坐着，眼睛直直盯着前方，假装听不到隐约透过墙壁传来的争执声。Han更低沉的声音被风声和远方的引擎声盖过了大半，但Leia的声音更清晰地传过来：“你至少应该努力试试和他多待一会儿，他最近越来越不爱说话——”

“这怎么就和我——”Han的声音说，下半句话消失在一阵风声里。Ben用手胡乱地把被风吹散的黑发从面前拨开，强迫般地继续盯着远处。他的眼睛睁得太久，被风吹得刺痛起来。他用力揉揉眼睛，再次睁眼时，视线落在停靠在不远处的那艘飞船上。不像Ben平时能见到的大部分飞船，它看上去毫不优雅，沉重、老旧、满是尘土和剥落的外漆，反而让他心中升起一股神奇的惊异——什么样的人，什么样的能量，才能让这种东西也飞起来？

“看上她了，嗯？”Han说。Ben吓了一跳，抬头看去，发现Han不知何时已经从屋里走了出来，正双手插兜，倚在门框上看着他。Ben咬着嘴唇，捏着自己的手指，思考着，最后还是什么都没说。

“好吧，”一阵沉默之后，Han在原地挪了挪脚步，显得有些局促。他耸了耸肩，然后说，“想试试让她飞起来吗？”

千年隼的控制室比Ben想象中得窄小，尤其是在一路上经过它似乎无穷无尽的走廊之后，但他矮小的身体还是整个陷进了副驾驶座里。他挣扎着坐到座椅的最边缘，才能伸手摸到控制台。“悠着点，先别乱动。”Han说，熟练地按下一系列按钮，又打开一个开关。Ben感到整个座椅和脚下的地面都震动起来，他的心忽然提到嗓子眼，双手不自觉地紧抓住两边的扶手，身体一阵痉挛——荒唐极了，又不像是他从没坐过飞船，但坐在狭小、破旧的驾驶室里，空气中满是燃料烧灼的焦味，他紧闭双眼，咬住口腔内侧，想让自己停止发抖。

一只手忽然放在他的后脖颈上，有力、坚实。“嘿，没事的，小子，放轻松。”Han说，揉搓着Ben的肩膀，嗓音被周围的噪声衬得低沉而愉快。“我第一次开飞船也是像你这么大。一个人偷偷摸摸溜进去的，吓得差点尿裤子。但是那感觉，你知道吗？你一辈子都忘不了。看见你右手边的控制杆没有？把手放上去，等我说推的时候就推。”

Ben让身体前倾到安全带允许的最大程度，抓住控制杆的把手，感到手心里的汗黏在它冰凉的表面上。“准备好了？”Han问道。他的手从Ben的肩膀上滑落，握住一个他身旁和Ben手里那根很相似的控制杆。Ben吞咽了一下，点了点头。

“现在，推。”Han说。

Ben使上全部的力气，感到沉重的金属杆渐渐向前滑动。Han用同样的速度推动他那一边的控制杆——Ben感到他的牙齿因为剧烈的震动而上下磕碰，飞船终于完全醒来，发出震耳欲聋的怒吼，让他的耳膜一阵钝痛。他咬紧牙关，狠狠攥住把手，把全身的重量放在手上，直到手中的控制杆缓慢地完全滑入另一侧。他深吸一口气，发现耳中的轰鸣和脚下的摇晃都减弱了；现在整个飞船低沉地震动着，像某种被驯服的野兽的平稳呼吸。他抬起头，发现窗外的景色已经是一片从蓝到灰的模糊渐变，靠上的部分又被逐渐靠近的太空染成厚实的黑色。他睁大眼睛，着迷地凝视着色彩变化的边界。

“怎么样，不难吧？”Han说。他的手不知什么时候又回到Ben身上，拍了拍他的背。“没多久你就能自己飞了。你有天赋。”

Ben扭头看着Han。“真的吗？”他说。

“当然了。我骗你干嘛？”

“妈妈说你老是骗人。”

Han吸了口气，胸腔鼓起又落下。“别光听你妈的。”他说，“你是我儿子，你将来会是全银河最好的飞行员。”

他沉默了一下，清了清嗓子，声音软化下来：“小子，你知道我爱你，对吧？”

他的视线落在Ben的脸上——

——眼神里透出悲伤、恐惧、愤怒、不可置信。Kylo把光剑攥得更紧了些，感到它散发出的炽热在他们之间的狭小空间里膨胀，空气里充斥着烧灼的焦味。Han的手在他的脸颊上，粗粝、满是老茧的手，在他的皮肤上引发一股触电般的灼痛。那触感和气味让他有一瞬间的恍惚，把他带回到许多年前，他本已忘记的一天，在他已经多年未见的一个驾驶舱里，Han的手放在他的脖子上。一切都在震动，Han看着他，欲言又止——

Kylo猛然抽回光剑。他站在铁桥上，看着Han缓缓坠入黑暗中。

 

***

 

Ben Solo十四岁的时候，Poe Dameron第一次正式成功驾驶了一架X翼战机。

即使在那之前，Poe也是义军基地的明星男孩。他只比Ben大三四岁，已经发育出了精致的下颚线和一副结实的好身材，即使在德卡闷热的夏季，他也喜欢在室外跑来跑去，帮忙收集材料或者修理设备。Poe似乎什么都懂；他知道怎么给飞船做常规维护，知道哪些野生动物可以食用，知道如何主持集会，还知道怎么调情——他拨弄一下他的黑色卷发，扇动一下睫毛，就能得到任何他想要的。另一方面，Leia欣赏他的热情、责任心和领导能力；虽然为时尚早，但传言说她已经在考虑把他培养成义军的下一任领袖。

基本上，Poe是Ben的正相反。Ben刚开始长个子，整个人瘦削而苍白，沉默寡言又喜怒无常，喜欢把自己关在屋子里，一天不跟任何人说话。当他出门的时候，人们目光闪烁，对他敬而远之——所有人都对他随脾气而失控的原力有所耳闻。他装作视而不见，回到家，锁上门，然后把拳头往墙上撞到指节红肿为止。

讽刺的是，Poe是唯一一个会主动来找他说话的人。当Ben又对谁大喊大叫，或者弄坏了什么东西之后，每个人都躲着他走，只有Poe会自然又轻而易举地出现在他面前，像他们是多年好友似地揽着他的肩膀，问他想不想去森林里看星星，或者偷偷溜进起降基地，看看能不能让哪架战机发动起来。Ben怀疑Poe只是在Leia的指使下这么做，替她留心着Ben——Ben几乎已经不跟她讲话了。即便如此，每次Poe这样问他时，他还是很难拒绝。没人能真正拒绝Poe，就连Ben也做不到。

这就是为什么Ben此时此刻顶着午后的烈日坐在被晒得发烫的地上，眯着眼睛，把手放在额头前方挡着阳光。不远处，一架运输机在地上投下巨大的阴影，但余下的人群都聚集在那块阴凉里，所以Ben宁愿自己待在这边。透过被热气扭曲的视野，他看着跑道上的那架X翼，以及驾驶舱里的Poe。Poe把头盔上的护目镜放下来，对地面上的机务比了几个手势，然后像注意到Ben的视线似地忽然转过头来，看着Ben，对他懒散地敬了个礼，咧嘴笑了。Ben咬着嘴唇，垂下视线，感受到后脖颈上火辣的烧灼感。

严格来说，只有十八岁以上的正式义军成员才能驾驶任何战机，但Ben知道Poe肯定用了什么方法绕过这个规定——看他轻车熟路地打开开关，把手放在操纵杆上的样子，完全不像第一次坐进X翼的驾驶舱里。也许Poe收买了负责看管机库的人，也许作为交换他帮对方干活，或者靠身体……Ben摇摇头，想甩掉这个荒唐的念头，视线却忍不住飘到Poe裸露的脖颈上。

他的思绪立刻被引擎启动的噪音打断了。机务退到安全距离之外，向Poe示意他随时可以起飞。Poe点点头，对着通讯器说了句什么，然后抬起头，目光笔直地落在前方的跑道上，抿起来的嘴唇挑成一道漂亮的弧线。阳光直射在驾驶舱的玻璃挡板上，让他整个人沐浴在金色中。Ben吸进一口气，感到灼热的、带着干草燃烧气味的空气充满了他的胸腔。

X翼的轮子开始滚动，迅速扬起一阵浓厚的尘土——Ben闭上眼睛，用手遮住脸，耳边只能听见呼啸的风声和引擎的震动。等到引擎声不再让他耳鸣，他才慢慢挪开手，抬头寻找Poe的踪影。地面上的灰尘还没有散去，他眯着眼睛，试图看清天空中是否有飞行器的痕迹，却一无所获。从运输机的方向传来人群的小声议论， _难道Poe……？_ Ben咽下一口唾沫，把手背挡在嘴边，好像这样可以堵住从喉咙里升起的焦虑、恐惧，还有更深处的、沉甸甸而丑陋地闪着光的 _期待_ ，期待Poe终于在什么事上失败了——一种对于他自己的难以名状的感觉涌了上来，把那亮光浇灭了。

忽然，像一颗流星，什么东西猛地冲破了烟尘，在天空中留下一道白色的尾迹。Ben的视线追随着尾迹，最终找到了X翼那标志性的黑橙机体，正在远处打了个弯，往这边折回来，飞速从地上的人群上空掠过，吹起草叶和所有人的头发，又驶向高处，转了两个圈，用尾迹画出一个复杂的花样。有人吹了声口哨，人们开始大笑，欢呼，鼓掌。“耶，Poe Dameron！”

Ben一个人坐在那儿，看着天空，突然觉得自己愚蠢至极。他站起来，因为在太阳下坐了太久而踉跄了一下，但依旧停也不停地大步走开了。

晚上，Ben坐在自己卧室的一片黑暗里时，听见窗外传来某种敲打的响声。

他打开窗户，探出头去。Poe站在窗户下面，手里拿着颗石子，作势要继续往窗玻璃上扔；他看见Ben，咧开嘴，伸出食指，朝自己勾了勾。Ben翻了个白眼，关上窗户，抓起一件外套下了楼。

Poe在楼下等着他。德卡的夜晚出人意料地寒冷，Ben披上外套，双手抱臂，想要没好气地说一句“你想要什么”，但最后只是嘟囔了一声。

Poe上下打量了他一会儿：“我今天落地的时候没看到你。”

“我……”Ben说，垂下视线，“……中暑了。我提前走了。”

他意识到Poe的视线落在他搭在左手手臂上的右手上。他的指节血迹斑斑的——回家之后，他又在房间里对墙发了一通火，之后也没费事收拾自己的手。他不自然地把手藏到手臂下面。

Poe没追问他。相反，他问道：“想去飞一架什么吗？”

“他们不让我——”

“喔，“Poe说，举起一张通行卡，露出一个只能称之为狡黠的笑容，“可是他们让 _我_ 。”

Ben不是第一次跟着Poe在天黑之后溜进起降基地，但是他们从前几乎只会去找那些地面飞行器，而且也很少能真的让它们发动起来；现在，Ben跟在Poe身后，看着他径直走向一排X翼的其中一架，爬上架在机体上的梯子，在驾驶舱旁边的控制面板上按了些什么；就那样，驾驶舱轻而易举地打开了。Poe踏进驾驶舱里，回过头来，懒洋洋地示意Ben也爬上去。

“所以你……他们把这架给你了？”Ben说，在他也爬进驾驶舱之后。X翼的驾驶舱出了名地狭小，他们俩站在那儿，勉强才能不踩到对方的脚。

“差不多吧，”Poe说，“他们说我可以随时来飞。”他把一只手放在Ben的肩膀上，把他推进驾驶座里。“别说我了，我觉得你应该有个机会来飞一下，毕竟你——”Ben听见他小心地绕过“Han Solo的儿子”这几个字，“——我是说，他们从来都不让你开任何东西，太不公平了。”

 _因为他们觉得被我碰过的东西都会被毁得一塌糊涂_ ，Ben沉默地想。有一瞬间，他想就这么把手放到操纵杆上，起飞，像他最擅长的那样，把这架X翼撞到山丘上，森林里，把它毁掉，都是Poe自找的——

他颤抖地叹了口气，用手捋过头发，努力让自己平静下来。“算了吧。我不想把你刚拿到手的X翼撞坏。”

“技术上来说，这也不是我的X翼——来嘛，”Poe说，为了劝诱他似地一屁股坐到他身边。驾驶座本来就是单人座，他俩又都不算瘦小，Poe的一侧大腿只好搭在Ben的腿上。Ben向另一边侧过头，用意念让自己的耳尖不要泛红。“如果你真的像你声称的这么烂，那你显然需要练习。”

“ _全义军最好的飞行员_ 就别来可怜我了。”

“喔，他们现在这么叫我啦？”Poe笑嘻嘻地说，接着又收起了一些笑意，“说真的，Ben，别老是这么看低你自己。我其实很羡慕你。”

“你其实很羡慕我。”Ben干巴巴地重复道。

“是真的。你知道，你能做的那些事……”Poe伸出手，在空中模糊地比划了一下，但Ben立刻明白了他在说什么。他的脸颊烧起来，羞耻和愤恨一股脑地涌上来。 _如果连Poe也要用这个取笑他——_

“嘿，”Poe轻声说，凑近了些，把一只手放到Ben的后颈上，好像要把他稳住一样。“好好听我说。你能做的事情，原力——就像Luke Skywalker一样。我打赌他像你这么大的时候，也只会整天打坏东西。你会变得越来越擅长这个的。到时候我还只是全义军最好的飞行员，而你就是拯救整个银河的英雄了。” 

Ben的嘴巴发干，机舱里的燃料味道忽然变得压倒性地浓烈，涌进他的鼻子，让他觉得无法呼吸，好像他的胸腔要爆开，或者垮塌。他想说， _别开玩笑了_ ，或者 _你只是为了哄我_ ，但他什么都说不出来。Poe透过棕色的、温暖的眼睛看着他；他们离得太近了，Ben觉得他能感觉到Poe扇动的睫毛掠过自己的脸。他的手掌发麻，掌心的汗蹭到了皮质座椅上。Poe露出一个微不可察的表情——半是微笑，半是挑战；一阵冲动把Ben推过了那条线，让他合上了他们之间的距离。

他在那之前从来没有吻过女孩，没有吻过任何人。他不知道这应该是怎么样的，于是只是笨拙地让嘴唇贴着Poe的嘴唇。Poe闻起来像机油，燃料，飞行。Ben觉得自己在漂浮。

好像过了一辈子，又好像只过了几毫秒之后，Ben退开了。他的脸和脖子都烧得要命，心跳震耳欲聋，额头还抵着Poe的；Poe对他挑起一侧嘴角，一只手还放在Ben的脖子上，漫不经心地玩着他的一撮头发。Ben闭上眼睛，感到Poe的呼吸吹在脸上，听到他张开嘴——

——断断续续地说：“义军……是不会……受你的威胁的。”

Kylo在伸出的手上施加了更多的力量，让Poe发出一声吃痛的闷哼。他还在抵抗，但普通人面对原力心灵入侵，败下阵来只是时间问题。Kylo已经能隐约看到Poe脑海中虚掩的那扇门，记忆的亮光从缝隙中透出来。

“它在哪儿？”Kylo逼问道，声音被面具的变声器扭曲着，低沉而刺耳。

Poe缄口不言，神色紧绷，做着徒劳的挣扎——Kylo用原力推开那扇门。一时间，无数不同的景象交替闪现在他的眼前：一对年轻的夫妻把他抱在怀里——他赤脚踏进雅汶四号卫上的雨林中——战机从德卡的天空中飞过——他穿梭在这些记忆中，搜寻着他要找的东西，直到被一段记忆吸引了注意。一个机器人——BB型号，被涂装成了义军的橙色——在对他说些什么——周围战火连天，四处是爆能枪的声响——他听见自己，不，Poe的声音说， _你拿着这个——能跑多远跑多远，听见了吗？我会去找你的_ ——Poe的手，把地图模块放进机器人身上的一个小储物格——

Kylo从这段记忆中退出来。这就是他想要的，现在只需要找到这个机器人——他正准备从Poe的脑海中抽身时，忽然意识到有什么停留在他的意识边缘。他短暂地停顿了一下——夜晚，义军起降基地熟悉的照明，黑橙交织的机体，皮质座椅和身旁另一个人的触感，他的手——Poe的手缠在黑色的发丝里，呼吸声，燃料的味道——

他像被擭住一样，僵在原地，无法从这段记忆中挣脱出来。遥远而模糊地，他能听到现实中Poe痛苦的呻吟，透过面具闻到血、尘土、机油的气味。他想转身，想甩开这段影像，但挪不动步子，只能透过Poe的意识感受到他心里涌起的一股——

Kylo怒吼一声，用尽全身的力气，猛然把手握成拳头。记忆的影像和触感忽然模糊、扭曲起来，像是低质量的电视讯号。

他把手攥得更紧，指甲穿过手套狠狠摁进皮肤里，喘着粗气，像杀死一只令人作呕的虫子一样，用手把这段记忆碾得粉碎。

等他完全回到现实中时，Poe躺在审讯椅上，不省人事。Kylo急促地呼吸着，花了几秒钟稳住自己，然后，为了确认，他迅速地重新梳理过Poe的记忆。那天晚上原来所在的地方现在是一片虚无的空白，夹在一段飞行和一段睡眠之中。

他转身，离开审讯室，去下命令了。

 

***

 

Kylo Ren二十五岁的时候，Armitage Hux第一次被任命去指挥一艘歼星舰。

那个时候，他投靠Snoke已经有一段时间了，但还没有真正接触过第一秩序；他和剩下的Ren武士一起，完全潜心于接受Snoke的与世隔绝的训练。然而那一天，被召进Snoke的王座室时，Kylo踏入房间，发现Snoke面前已经站了一个人。他皱起眉头；除了Ren武士和随时守在王座边的禁卫兵以外，他从没见过Snoke允许任何其他生物进入这个房间。

“啊，Kylo Ren。过来。”Snoke说。他的声音总是听上去苍老而嘶哑，但有一种可怖的，让人汗毛倒竖的威严。Kylo向前走去；透过余光，他看到Snoke面前的那个人回过头来看他。那人穿着一身标准的第一秩序军装，但外面还披了一件厚呢大衣——指挥层，Kylo厌倦地想。他走到那人身旁的位置站定。“最高领袖。”他说。

Snoke向后倾身，靠进王座的椅背里，但他开口时，吹出的空气仿佛就拂在他们的脖子上。

“Hux将军。”他说。Kylo猜测他在跟旁边那人说话。“我要先恭喜你的升职。令人印象深刻，以你的年纪来说。”

“您过奖了，最高领袖。”Hux将军答道，声音清脆而单薄，听上去的确对他所站的位置来说太过年轻。但他昂着头，后背挺得笔直，话里有股游走在冷淡和疯狂的热忱之间的劲头，似乎毫不怀疑他正站在属于自己的位置上。

“我今天叫你们来，”Snoke再次开口道，“是要宣布——”他刻意停顿了一下，制造出一种令人不安的沉默。Kylo瞟了一眼Hux，看到他的背不可思议地挺得更直了些。“作为打击义军的下一步，我要扩张第一秩序的舰队。Hux将军，我任命你为我们的新歼星舰，定局者号的指挥官。”

“谢谢您，最高领袖。”Hux说。他听上去并不惊喜——他听上去志在必得，像是早就知道这一天会到来。“我不会让您失望的。”

“同时，我也要让Kylo Ren长期驻扎在定局者号上。他的原力能力是我们宝贵的资源。他会拥有和你同级别的指挥权，将军，所以我期待你们密切合作。”

Hux的视线顿时又落在Kylo身上，愤怒，鄙夷，不可置信，但只有一瞬间；他又迅速把头转了回去，面向Snoke，挣扎着让声音维持冷静。

“非常抱歉，最高领袖，但我知道您的武士们并没有受过任何军事训练，他——”

“将军，”Snoke重复道，低沉，冷酷，不容置疑，“Kylo Ren的原力能力是我们宝贵的资源。”

一阵压抑的沉默，然后Hux说：“是，最高领袖。”

Kylo低着头，一声不吭。他对第一秩序的战争游戏毫无兴趣，也不知道被派到一搜歼星舰上如何能有助于他的训练，但Snoke自有他的道理。也许他会有更多的机会接触到那些义军渣滓，从他们身上找出有关Skywalker藏身之处的线索。

“很好。你们可以退下了。”Snoke说。

走出传送梯的时候，Hux与他擦身而过，肩膀粗暴地撞了一下他的。Kylo不悦地瞪了他一眼，但没表现出什么反应。没有必要；这些士兵、军官，都只是棋盘上的棋子，毫无知觉地被操纵着，为了一方的胜利而走出必要的步数，永远也不会了解棋局的全貌。Kylo和他们不一样；他是定夺胜负的关键，他不负责听令，而是负责下棋。

他在定局者上的前几周过得还算不错。歼星舰上的空气比他习惯的更干燥，每天都有他毫不在乎的会议提醒和部署计划发到他的数据平板上，但他有自己的房间，还有训练设施，在少有人经过的一层，让他能不被打扰地在安静中训练和冥想。他的训练并没有什么进展，但至少船上也有足够的东西给他发泄怒气。

他的安静没能维持多久。几周后的某一天，Kylo在回房间的路上被截住了。他打量着站在他面前的人——厚呢大衣。Hux将军，他记起来。从Kylo到这儿来的那天之后，他就没再费心去见过Hux。Hux今天没有戴着帽子；令人惊异地，他有一头少见的红发，用发胶向后抹得整整齐齐。Hux盯着他，仍旧像上次Kylo见到他时一样，身板挺得笔直，手背在身后，表情冷漠，但鄙夷从眼神里透出来。

“Ren指挥官，”他说，“我没在全舰会议上看到你。”

“我有更重要的事要处理，”Kylo说，已经感到不耐烦，“我相信你能想象，将军。”

Hux的嘴角抽动了一下。他吸了口气，在原地踱了一步，又重新抬起头。“实话实说，Ren，我感谢你一直没有来插手定局者号的指挥事务，也不在乎你每天在这儿摆弄什么神神道道的鬼东西，但是——”他的声音变得尖锐起来，“——维修部今天早上通知我这一层的控制室里又有面板被弄坏了。他们说那种损伤只可能是一把光剑和某种超自然力量的组合。这是这个月第三次了。”

“我相信你的手下有能力把它修好。”Kylo说，决定为这场毫无意义的对话画上一个句号。他迈开脚步，径直走过Hux身边。

Hux没有试图阻止他。Kylo走出几步后，他的声音从Kylo身后传过来：“你知道，我查了你的档案。费了点劲，但是我查到了。Leia Organa的儿子，是吧？怪不得你这么趾高气扬，觉得自己是某种 _王子_ ，好像你来投靠了第一秩序，所有人就要对你毕恭毕——”

他的话没说完，Kylo就回身冲了上去。他揪起Hux的领子，把他按到走廊的墙壁上，指节抵着他的喉咙。他用原力也能做这种事，但他急切地需要感受到确切的、物理的压倒对方的触感。他凑近Hux，呼吸中夹杂着变声器的静电噪音。“你不知道你在说什么。”他说，加重了手上的力度。

Hux攥着他的手，眼里闪过一丝转瞬即逝的恐惧，又立刻被更多的愤怒淹没了。他咬着牙，瞪着Kylo——当然，他能看到的只有一个没有表情的面具，但他没有移开视线。

Kylo放开手，把Hux往墙上一推。Hux的后背撞在墙上，趔趄了一下，但没有摔倒。他站起身来，整了整衣领，瞪了一眼Kylo，转身走开了，脚步声回荡在空旷的走廊里。

Kylo没再往自己房间的方向去。Hux的话回响在他脑海里。 _Leia Organa的儿子，是吧？怪不得你——_

他下到档案部去，随便抓了一个士官，用施加了原力影响的命令叫他把关于Hux将军的所有资料都挖出来发给他。

那天晚上，他在自己的房间里，匆匆翻过发到他数据平板上的资料。Armitage Hux，帝国学院毕业，出生在阿卡尼斯，父亲是司令官Brendol Hux，母亲……他蹙眉，一行行来回看着手上的档案。有什么东西不对劲，几乎像是被篡改过。

在下一次Snoke的召见结束之后，离开投影室的传送梯上，Kylo毫无预警地开口道：“你不是你父亲的婚生子，是不是？”

在他身旁，Hux陷入一阵愕然的沉默。一瞬间之后，他反应了过来，声音尖锐地冲出来，带着一种歇斯底里的不可置信："你怎么有胆量——"

“你父亲有了婚外情，你是一个意外。”Kylo自顾自地继续说下去，“但对你而言很幸运，帝国需要孩子，所以你父亲抹掉了你档案上所有跟你亲生母亲有关的记录——”

“够了。”Hux打断他，声音里的怒火像是水滴在热油里爆开，几不可闻的 _羞耻_ 在更深的地方汩汩流动，但Kylo能看出他已经在心里飞快地进行计算。一种随时启动的损害控制模式。“你想要什么？你想威胁我吗？”

“我想让你知道，”Kylo说，“我知道你的真实面目。”

“那早就不是我的一部分了。”Hux咬牙切齿地说。

Kylo顿了一下，让这句话在脑中回响。“我也不是。”他说，“我猜我们还是有共同之处的。”

传送梯响了一声，提醒他们指定的楼层已经到了。滑动门平稳地打开；Hux最后瞥了他一眼，摇了摇头，大步走了出去。门重新关上，电梯继续下降，带来一阵短暂的失重感——

——随着一声爆炸的巨响戛然而止，地面不再缓缓下沉，开始剧烈晃动。Kylo挣扎着想要坐起来，但剧痛让他使不上力气。他的手在冰冷的雪中颤抖，有一侧眼睛什么都看不见，血从喉咙深处涌出来，积在嘴里。又一声爆炸，从更遥远的地方传来。空气中漂浮着火星，烟尘，臭氧的焦味。

他试着召唤原力，去帮助自己的身体移动，或者寻找附近是否有其他人，随便什么，但原力滑脱了他的掌控，像是什么动物被他牵在手里的链子忽然断了。现在原力围绕着他，不被他虚弱的身体或心灵控制。一阵剧烈的恐慌从他心底升起，无处可去；他躺在一颗正在毁灭的星球上，动弹不得，血浸湿了他的衣服和身下的雪地，连原力也离他而去了。他的直觉明白自己要死了。

“Ren？”

Kylo想循着声音的方向看去，但他挪不动头，视界周围也一片模糊，何况那声音似乎从一个非常远的地方传来，被淹没在他耳中缓慢却轰轰作响的心脏跳动声里：他身体的垂死挣扎。

一个黑影进入了他的视野。他的眼睛无法聚焦，只能看着边缘模糊的黑影像纸上的墨水般移动，一片橘红在黑白之间一闪而过。

“ _哦，看在_ ——Ren？”他隐约听见Hux的声音说。Hux喘着气，声音有种绝望边缘的尖利。 _难道他不应该感到开心吗？_ Kylo模糊地想，更加确信自己要死了。

黑影变大了，有什么比雪地暖和的东西贴了过来。微微发抖的手指，按在他的脖子上，停留了一会儿，又挪开了。一声呼气。

“赶快叫几个暴风兵过来，他得被抬到运输机上。”Hux的声音说，急促地，面向另一个方向，大概是对着他的通讯器。

接下来，有一会儿，只有呼啸的风声和远处树木燃烧的噼啪声，随着一分一秒过去而变得越来越遥远。地面还在震动，缝隙里传出一阵星球内部逐渐塌陷的轰鸣，掩盖过了所有其他的声响。像被浓烟笼罩一般，周围的景象逐渐灰暗下来，直到一切都陷入黑色。

手指，捏在他的下巴上。忽然靠近的一股热量；呼出的热气喷在他的脸上。

“Ren，你他妈的敢——”Hux嘶声说，声音突然离得很近，清晰起来——Kylo可以听见他咬字里的颤抖。“别他妈的留下我一个人处理这个该死的烂摊子。”

这句话在Kylo的耳边回响。 _别他妈的留下我一个人。_

不受他控制地，原力的火花在他周围炸开，好像突然连通的一道电流。像穿越隧道一般，影像在他眼前展开。一个瘦小的女人，穿着朴素，有着棕色的长发，看上去满身尘土且疲惫，但正对着他微笑，张开双臂。他向她跑去——

影像迅速瓦解、消融，蜕变成下一幕。一个微胖的中年男人，有红色的头发和胡子，身穿一套熟悉的制服。Kylo记得他的照片；Hux司令官。“……不知好歹，”司令官正在说，“又这么软弱。”他背对Kylo站着，身影高大，Kylo要仰起头才能看到他的后背。他的一侧脸颊火辣辣地疼，像刚被打了一巴掌。“不许再去见那个女人，听懂了吗？”

“是，长官。”他听见自己说。

影像再次改变。转眼之间，他坐在一片空地上。天色已暗，两个月亮在蓝紫色的夜空中若隐若现。他面前有一簇小小的篝火；寒冷的夜风拂起他掉下来的一缕头发。远处传来一阵阵年轻的欢呼和笑声。他低头看向自己的裤子和靴子——帝国学院的学员制服。他一只手里拿着一瓶空了大半的酒，另一只手拿着一张纸。他看着那张纸，意识到那是一张老旧泛黄的图片；他很多年没见过纸质的照片了。照片上是一个女人，相貌熟悉，棕色的长发落在肩上——

他直直地盯着那张照片，嘴里是酒精留下的一股酸涩的苦味，有什么东西在胃里翻腾。他咬住舌头，直到尝到血的味道。 _软弱_ ，他想，恶狠狠地把手攥成拳头。他的手止不住地发抖。

他猛地站起来，抬起手，把揉成一团的照片扔进火里。迟来的晕眩让他一阵反胃，但他死死地盯着面前的那簇闪烁的火焰，看着纸张逐渐蜷曲、燃烧起来，扬起一阵火星和灰烬。他用手挡着嘴，弯下身子，感到烧焦的味道充满了整个鼻腔。

像云雾散开一样，夜晚和火焰又在一瞬间消失了。他回到了正在塌陷的地面上，碎冰黏在他的头发里。他还能闻到燃烧的味道。Hux还在他上方，盯着他，手指纠缠在他被血浸透的袍子里。遥远地，他听见急促而整齐的多个脚步声，暴风兵盔甲互相磕碰的声音。他觉得自己在漂浮。他想眨眼睛，但他的眼皮动不了，只能在一片朦胧的黑白里看见红色的头发，散乱着，被风吹起来，飘动的样子像是火花，像是燃烧。

 

 


End file.
